I'm Not My Father Or My Grandfather I'm Trouble
by NWalshe
Summary: James Sirus Potter hates being called his father or grandfather. He has to find himself while dealing with heartbreak, a new love, a family furd and a whole lot of music. hope you like it XOXO On Hiatus
1. A Broken Heart

I do not own harry potter

I'm Not My Father And I'm Not My Grandfather. But I Am Trouble.

_James' POV_

Potter Manor

I turned my music up a little louder.

_My god does being grounded _suck I thought to myself. It was the 4nd week of the summer and I had gotten myself grounded 2 days in to the holidays along with Fred, my cousin, after we "accidently" blew up a bathroom of a muggle restaurant with some of Uncle George fireworks. Our mothers went mental our fathers, even if they wouldn't admit it in front of their wives, thought it was funny. The little event caused me and Fred to be grounded till the last week of the summer, which was only thanks to our fathers if our mothers had it their way we would only leave the house to go to Hogwarts until we were 17.

I couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts. I was going in to my 4th year in September, I was Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, I was better popular and on top of all that I was an extremely talented musician. My Life couldn't get any better. Well if you remove the fact that my stuck up girlfriend, or should I say ex-girlfriend, Lindsey dumped me 2 days before the end of term. But I've forgotten all about her.

"JAMES, TURN THAT MUSIC DOWN NOW!!" I heard my mother scream from down stairs.

I walked over to my stereo and turned it down realising that my mother wasn't someone to ignore if I ever wanted to see daylight again.

Lindsey began to creep into my mind again. I decided to turn my music off and I picked up my guitar and notebook and started to play while tears filled my eyes.

_Days swiftly come and go  
I'm dreaming of her  
She's seeing other guys  
Emotions they stir  
The sun is gone  
The nights are long  
And I am left while the tears fall_

_Did you think that I would cry  
On the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like  
Being alone?  
I'll find someone new_

_Swing, swing, swing  
From the tangles of  
My heart is crushed By a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?_

_Dreams cast into the sky  
I'm moving on  
Sweet beginnings do arise  
She knows I was wrong  
The notes are old  
They bend, they fold  
And so do I to a new love  
_

_Harry's PO__V_

I walked thought the front door my house to be met with the sound of my eldest son's voice coming from upstairs. I stood in the hallway and listened for a while. _It has to be the saddest song I've heard him play_ I thought. I walked in to the kitchen were my beautiful red haired wife, Ginny, stood. I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

My mind went back to James. "James is really hurting right now, isn't he?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Yeah he is." She told me in a glum tone "I'm really starting to get worried now, he isn't taking his and Lindsey's brake up very well and I'm worried he's going to dwell on it. Can you talk to him please? I have no idea what goes on inside a teenage boy's head and you do"

"Okay Gin" I told her kissing her again but on the lips this time.

I came to James door. He was still playing quietly to himself. I knock on the door once.

"Who is it?" James called from the door.

"It's your dad" I called back.

James came and opened the door then walked back to his bed and lay down on it again. I walked in and closed the door again. James' room looked a lot like it did when he left for Hogwarts the previous summer except for the fact his books and robes were thrown on the floor and his wand lay on the desk. I took the chair from by the desk and moved it closer to James' bed and sat down on it.

"Do you want something dad?" James asked as he moved his head to look at his father.

"Your mother and I are worried about you." I told him while trying to study the emotions on his face.

"You have me trapped in this house what can you be worried that I'm doing." James shouted while sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of this bed.

"We're worried about how you are handling yours and Lindsey's break up" I told him placing my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm doing just fine dad." James shouted while getting up and walking over to his window and stared out of it. I walked over to James and placed my hand on his shoulder again.

"I know it can't be easy for you. You guys were together a while and it must be hard to come to terms to the fact that she's not yours anymore." I told James. I felt him begin to shake beneath my hand. I place my hand on James' arm and turned him to face me. I saw tears filling his eyes. I pulled him into my cheat and warped my arms round him. I heard him cry quietly against my chest.

"It's okay Jamie" I reassured him.

"I miss her dad" James whispered though his tears.

"I know you do Jamie. I know you do." I told him. I smiled a little. I hadn't been this close to James in years. It felt nice

_James' POV_

September 1st 2020

King Cross, Platform 9¾

Hogwarts my good I can't wait to be back I thought to myself as I wait for my parents to say their final goodbyes and give me the same old warnings. Finally they told me to stay out of trouble, like that's going to happen, and to watch out for Lily as it was her first year. We all found a compartment and we all got on with our own pastimes. Fred, Louis and Roxi were playing exploding snap, Albus and Rose were playing wizard chess, Lily and Hugo were sitting cross-legged on the floor talking about what house they want to be in, Domi was reading in the corner and I was playing quietly to myself.

"_Who's says you can't _go _home, there's only one place they call me one of their own, just a hometown boy born a rolling stone," _I sang quietly to myself.

"I like that song, James" Domi commented looking up from her book.

"Thanks, Domi. How about you pick a song and I'll play it for you" I told my favourite cousin.

"Well my favourite is Change Your Mind, Can you play that please."Domi asked with a smile.

"Sure" I told her. I started to play while Domi watched and listened.

_Don't solve the problem,  
when danger is bitter.  
Far away where you stock them  
in cages that tether_

_And all the bridges you've burned,  
Leave you trapped off at all sides.  
Now the tables do turn,  
And it's all gone, what's left for you._

_And when the sky is falling,  
don't look outside the window.  
Step back and hear I'm calling.  
Give up, don't take the fast road.  
It's just your doubt that blinds you.  
Just drop those thoughts behind you now.(now)  
Change your mind.  
And let go too soon._

_Sit down, you're sinking,  
There's no one to watch you.  
Skip town, you're thinking,  
There's no one to stop you._

_And all the bridges you've burned,  
Leave you trapped off at all sides.  
And now the tables do turn,  
And it's all gone, what's left for you._

_And when the sky is falling,  
Don't look outside the window.  
Step back and hear I'm calling.  
Give up, don't take the fast road.  
It's just your doubt that blinds you.  
Just drop those thoughts behind you now.  
_


	2. Forbitten Love

I don't own Harry Potter But I do own Adeline Malfoy

* * *

Adeline POV

The Great Hall, Hogwarts

Being a Malfoy is hard enough but being the only Malfoy to ever be put in Gryffindor is even harder. Even though I'm in my 4th year I still feel like I don't belong here. My father, Draco, never forgave be for being placed in Gryffindor, he was quite happy when little Scorpius got placed in Slytherin.  
Thing is now I have friends in Gryffindor but I'm still an outsider as the Weasley-Potter clan hate me, which isn't good as the make up around half of Grffindor house, and they hate my family. This is also a bad thing because I'm in love with James Potter.

"Did you hear that James Potter and Lindsey Davis broke up at the end of last year" My best friend Bonnie whispered to me. She knew how much I liked James

"Yeah, but does that make any difference. He still hates me" I told her. I knew the hate between our 2 family had been going on to long and it was never going to change.

James POV

I looked around the Great Hall, Lindsey was with her other Ravenclaw friends.  
I had a look down my own table and found the face I was looking for. The face had long silvery blond hair and bright blue eyes. Adeline Malfoy. Her family was the enemy and had been for years. I was suppost to hate her but i was in lover with her and had been since first year. The thing was that my dad and her dad had hated each other since the day they meet, it had went as far as they once tried to kill each other, this was mainly because the Malfoys used to be Death Eaters and well my father was trying to kill them so it kind of started there.  
Now it seemed that my whole family hated her and her family, all of us except for Rose and Roxi who are friends with Adeline and Scorpius (Roxi shares a dorm with Adeline), and by the looks of thing it will always be this way so I can never be with her no matter how much I want to. She will always be a out of my reach

_"I'm alone in this I'm as I've always been Right behind what's happening She's all lost in this She's all like she'll always be A little far for me to reach"_

James looked back his family. _Why do I love her?! _I thought. It's wrong for me to love her. First thing is my dad would disown me if he knew how I felt. Second thing is she's a Malfoy, her family tried to kill my dad who knows how many number of times.

"James!" Fred yelled from across the table.

"Yeah" I replied.

" Where the hell were you?" Louis, also a 4th year, asked.

"Oh I was just thinking." I said as I played with the food on my plate.

"What about?" Fred asked eying my up carefully.

"Nothing" I lied. I could never tell them about my feeling for Adeline.


End file.
